To make wiring optical fibers easy, a ribbon fiber where optical fibers combined in like a flat cable is used. At a connecting end of the ribbon fiber, facets of the optical fibers are arranged and lined up with a specified pitch.
In order to line up the facets of the optical fibers, it is necessary to squeeze the fibers against its rigidity.